Shawn Hunter
Shawn Patrick Hunter is a recurring character in Girl Meets World. Shawn is the lifelong best friend of Cory Matthews and Topanga Lawrence. Shawn had a rocky upbringing, having been abandoned by his mother, as well as his father, who ended up dying of a heart attack just as he and Shawn reconciled. Shawn was somewhat of a ladies' man throughout most of his younger life until he met Angela Moore, whom he dated for three years until she left to go to Europe with her father for a year. At the end of Boy Meets World, Shawn moved to New York along with Cory, Topanga, and Eric. He left New York the same day Riley was born, and has since traveled around as a photographer and a writer for the "Hit The Road" ''website. Shawn is portrayed by Rider Strong. Personality Shawn is a bit of a huge trouble maker throughout the series, that gives him a "bad boy" image and a bit of a popularity boost. Of all the characters, he seems to be the one put through the most loss (including his girlfriend, Angela, and his father, Chet, who left him, and died shortly after coming back) Relationships Family 'Chet Hunter' Chet is Shawn's deceased father. He died of a heart attack in the sixth season of ''Boy Meets World, but continued to appear as a ghost until the end of the series. The writing staff for Girl Meets World has confirmed that Chet will appear in the upcoming second season, once again as a ghost. 'Biological mother' Shawn's biological mother was a stripper, but she left shortly after Shawn was born. 'Virna Hunter' Virna is Shawn's stepmother. Virna would often run away because she felt that she and Chet were bad parents, thus causing Chet to run after her to bring her back. 'Jack Hunter' Jack is Shawn's half-brother. 'Stacy Hunter' Stacy was Shawn's sister. She is mentioned in the BMW episode "Cory's Alternative Friends". She is now considered a continuity error in the series as she is never mentioned again, having been erased from the show's continuity. The writers have jokingly tweeted that Stacy and Topanga's sister have now became friends . 'Eddie' Eddie is Shawn's step-brother (Virna's son). The writers describe him as "out there in the world somewhere." Mike Hunter Mike is Shawn's paternal uncle (Chet's brother), a mechanic. Uncle Frank Frank is Shawn's uncle with shady connections. He made horse racing bets for Shawn and Cory when they were 12, and arranged cargo plane tickets for the two of them when they wanted to go to Disney World so that Cory and Topanga could reconcile. Romances 'Katy Hart' Katy is Maya's mother. Shawn first met Katy, intending to berate her for missing Maya's 14th birthday, however, he soon discover how badly he had misjudged her. When Katy was short the final installment payment for Maya's birthday locket, Shawn supplied the money, only asking to take the family portrait designed to fit inside the gift in return. Against Katy wishes, he told Maya the truth about the breakup of her parents' marriage. As a result, Katy and Maya renewed their familial bond, and Shawn Hunter now seems destined to become a part of the lives of both Harts. It is unknown if Shawn and Katy will share a romantic moment, as it is not confirmed by the GMW writers on Twitter. In Girl Meets Hurricane, Katy asked Shawn out and because Shawn had accepted that Angela had moved on, he accepted Katy's invite on a date. 'Angela Moore' Angela was Shawn's girlfriend. In the episode "Girl Meets Home for the Holidays" it was implied that Shawn was single, since she left to live with her father in Europe during a one year army assignment in the Boy Meets World penultimate episode, "Angela's Ashes." However, at some later point in time, Angela left Shawn for good. Friends 'Cory Matthews' Cory is Shawn's childhood friend and best friend. They first meet in kindergarten along with Topanga on a field trip. While trying to impress her,Cory falls into the llama habitat and Shawn rescues him forging a lifelong friendship.The three of them grew up together from then on, even once unwillingly predicting the future in first grade, saying to let Cory and Topanga get married to Mr. Feeny. Their friendship got stronger as Cory began to push Topanga away from the next 7 years beginning in first grade (which he would soon regret). Before their wedding later on, Shawn was made the best man but it led to many problems, and he had to sadly accept that Topanga was going to become Cory's new best friend but they were still close soon afterwards. 'Topanga Matthews' Topanga is Shawn's childhood friend. Like him and Cory, they were close friends, and shipped her and Cory together. This is shown in My Best Friend's Girl when he purposefully asks her out on a date to get her and Cory together and it works. In Hair Today, Goon Tomorrow Shawn says the one thing that was great about Topanga was she never looked in the mirror until then,(when she cut her hair) and she had this confidence on herself he liked. 'Riley Matthews' Riley is the daughter of his best friends, Cory and Topanga, whom he views as a niece. Although he subconsciously avoided the Matthews children in the past, Shawn is determined to form closer bonds with them in the future. He has come to see her as Cory with Topanga's hair. 'Auggie Matthews' Auggie is Riley's little brother, whom he sees as a nephew. Although he treated him the same way as Riley, Shawn intends to do better. 'Maya Hart' Maya is the best friend of Riley. She was the catalyst in the shifting of Shawn's relationships with the Matthews siblings. However, Riley turned the tables on her friend, and seems to be scheming to have Shawn become a father figure in Maya's life. They first bonded over the fact that they had been left by important figures in their lives. It is clear that their relationship is developing, especially in Hurricane when Shawn tells Maya to dress differently, causing her to cry because of the fact that he cares so much (he also buys her new clothes). 'George Feeny' Mr. Feeny is Shawn's former teacher and mentor his whole life. He sees how deeply everybody cares about him including Mr. Feeny and the Matthew's worrying about his safety when he joins a cult.When saying goodbye in Brave New World Shawn tells him he never gave up on him once, and won't forget him because he is the best person he knew. 'Rachel McGuire' Rachel is Shawn's friend from college. She dated Shawn's half-brother Jack. 'Eric Matthews' Eric is Cory's brother, who is also his friend. Stuart Minkus Minkus is Shawn's frenemy from Elementary School. Shawn often used him as a target for his pranks but is usually outsmarted. Trivia *In the season three episode of Boy Meets World, "City Slackers", Shawn's middle name is revealed to be "Patrick." *Shawn was born in Ohio. *Shawn lived in Oklahoma before the start of the series. *Found his lifelong friend by helping Cory Matthews, after he had fallen into the llama pen at the zoo, when they were five years old. *Shawn and his family once lived in a house only two blocks away from the Matthews, "Once in Love With Amy." But Chet losing his job, plus the financial ramifications of "Cherry Bomb Day," probably hastened their return to the trailer park with the rest of the Hunter clan. *In the episode "City Slackers," Mr. Feeny mentions Shawn attended five different schools before he was twelve years old. *Shawn speaks at least five languages: English; "womanese," although he's only conversational in the episode "Torn Between Two Lovers (Feeling Like a Fool)"; French, in "What I Meant to Say," he says he's an idiot savant; Dutch, in "B & B's B'n B," to the Timmers; Italian, in "Easy Street," to Mr. Fontaine and Mr. Martini. *Shawn has trouble understanding his teachers in the earlier seasons of Boy Meets World, and he explains it is because he hears a strange buzzing sound whenever adults speak. *Shawn mentions NYPD Blue a few times once in "Once in Love with Amy" and another time in "Cory's Alternative Friends." *Shawn once appeared in an episode of Maybe This Time, another show by Michael Jacobs, (to watch click here ) in which, while sharing his trepidation with Cory over setting both the gym and cafeteria of Adams High ablaze, the pair meta-interacted with the main young female lead, Gracie, across her television set. Later they are called back to their own show by the voice of Mr. Feeny ("Busted."). *He kept a pet pig named "Little Cory" throughout high school. *Shawn loves ice skating; this is one of the few things he and Jack have in common. *He has the contact information for Cory's Aunt Sheila (who allegedly "looks like an elephant") in his "little black book,". *Shawn likes the band Counting Crows, which Mr. Feeny reveals in "City Slackers." *Shawn is shown to be an excellent poet,as seen from the episode Poetic License: An Ode to Holden Caulfield and he says he has been doing it since he was young. *Shawn has a history with vandalism. This includes blowing a up a USPS mailbox due to being forced to do so because he had a chery bomb in his hand and accidently lit it therefore he had to dispose of it so it wouldn't blow up in his face and because he couldn't throw it because there were people around. and urinating on a police vehicle due to being drunk. On John Adams High property, he started a fire in the lab, and flooded the basement (there are also apocryphal allegations Shawn started another fire affecting the gym and cafeteria). *He was unable to sleep without a light at night because of the headlights from the 18-wheelers shining in his window, from back when he lived in a trailer park, but had outgrown the habit by the time he shared a dorm room with Cory. *In "Cory's Alternative Friends," it is said that Shawn has an older sister named Stacy; however, she was never seen or mentioned ever again in the show, and Shawn only talked to her on the phone once. *In Girl Meets Popular, Shawn makes his first cameo appearance in Season 1 in a flashback of the first season of Boy Meets World, but he not as a character until Girl Meets Home for the Holidays. *His father Chet Hunter was the first to tell a tale on Career Day (the first appearance of both Chet as well as Topanga's father), second was Maya's mom Katy Hart. *Although it wasn't mentioned, Shawn's father died and Virna revealed that she wasn't his biological mother in BMW episodes "Family Trees" and "We'll Have a Good Time Then". *Shawn has a stepbrother named Eddie. *It is shown at the end of Girl Meets Pluto that Shawn and Katy are starting to develop feelings for each other *In Girl Meets Hurricane, Shawn will get help from the ghost of his father, Chet Hunter, in navigating his feelings between Katy Hart and a returning Angela Moore *He and Cory have their own theme song for "The Cory and Shawn Show". Quotes TBA Appearances Season 1 *Girl Meets Popular (flashback) *Girl Meets Home for the Holidays (first appearance) *Girl Meets Master Plan *Girl Meets First Date (mentioned) Season 2 *Girl Meets Pluto *Girl Meets Hurricane *Girl Meets the New Teacher (mentioned) *Girl Meets Yearbook (mentioned) *Girl Meets Farkle (mentioned) *Girl Meets Money (mentioned) Season 3 *Girl Meets Jexica (mentioned; via flashback of "Santa's Little Helpers") *Girl Meets Upstate *Girl Meets I Do Specials *Girl Meets Demolition (mentioned) Gallery Videos Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Boy Meets World characters Category:Boy Meets World